Saying Goodbye Hurts
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: Song is Say Goodbye by SClub7. Two years after the end of Destiny, Athrun and Cagalli meets again. She wants to let go. He does not. Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart, is the only way for destiny, only way for you and me. Plz R&R AxC


__

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gundam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**_

**_I wanted to make a songfic for AthrunxCagalli like I did for SakuraxSasuke. _(You should read it, but I'm no making you)**

_**The song is "Say Goodbye" by S Club 7

* * *

**_

They saw...**_ (Narrator)_**

_In THE years to come... **(The Song)**_

**Cagalli, I..._ (Athrun)_**

_**It's alright... ****(Cagalli)

* * *

**_

**It's The Hard Thing To Say Goodbye**

_In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared_

_**It's been two years since I seen Athrun. I wonder where he is. Does he miss me? Does he remember me?**_

Cagalli was talking to herself. She was sitting on a bench in the park. Kisaka gave her the day off since she been working herself off. She needed the rest. Cagalli refused, but she couldn't win against what Kisaka thinks is good for her. So here she is in a park, bored to death. It started to rain, but she didn't care. All she could do is think.

In THE years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets

Thinking about someone.

_  
Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
_

Thinking about how they could, yet they couldn't.

_  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,  
is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,  
is the only way now for you and me_

They didn't really said goodbye.

Cagalli was so deep in thought, she didn't noticed someone coming up to her and stopping right in front of her.

**Cagalli?**

_  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
'CAUSE true love never dies_

Cagalli looked up, gasped at the person. That person was Athrun who was smilind down at her, kindly. She stood up, still in shocken. It has been two years, but he didn't that much. He look a little older, but neverless he still look the same. Nothing changed about him, but them.

In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be thing we'll wish we'd never said

**Cagalli, I was looking for you. Kisaka told me you had the day off. I was looking all over town, but now I found you.**

Cagalli looked away; she couldn't continue looking into his eyes without feeling sad. They apart with each other two years ago. They didn't talk, contact, or call each other. They were lost to each other.

_**Athrun. It's been awhile.**_

_  
In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other  
Standing on the same street corner though it rains  
_

_**How long has it been siince we seen each other. Two years? Time fly, doesn't it?**_

**Cagalli, I...**

_  
Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the world  
I'd make this last  
_

_**I miss you. I wanted to call you, I couldn't because you didn't want to see me anymore. You don't want to talk to me anymore. You don't love me anymore.**_

_  
Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart,  
is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts,  
is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way_

_**Sometimes saying goodbye hurts, it's the only way for me and you. Athrun, I...**_

_  
So say goodbye (so say goodbye)  
But don't you cry  
'CAUSE true love never dies  
_

_**I want to let you go.**_

Athrun's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what Cagalli had said. She wants to let go. Let go of him.

**Cagalli, why? It's not true. I tried calling you, but I've been busy with Plants and the council. I tried to see you, but I couldn't because of the work I had to do. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't let go of all the memories we shared.**

_  
And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll comfort you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel_

_**It's alright. When you need me; I'll be there. I will be there when you cry. I'll be there when you find a new girl. I'll be there when you get marry and...** _

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart,  
is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts,  
is the only way now for you and me

**Damn it! Cagalli, I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want a new girl. I want the girl to be you. I want you to be by my side forever. I want you to be the one I marry!**

_  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every day_

_**Athrun, it hurts to say goodbye, but I also want to be with you. Let's make it work. Okay?**_

_  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Because a true love never dies _

**Yeah, our true love will be forever. True love never dies.**

Then, they kissed. They didn't care if it rains, because they were holding each other, making them feel warm and comfortable.

Say goodbye hurts, but true love never dies.

Never...

* * *

**_Hope you like it. I wanted to make a songfic of Cagalli and Athrun. This takes place after two years after the end of Destiny. When athrun left for the battle. He didn't come back to Oerb. He stayed in Plants so thats why they didn't really see each other, but they tried._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Plz REVIEW!_**


End file.
